My Wings Take Flight
by rwbybomb21
Summary: My wings take flight, my heart soars, and I stare down through your open doors. You look back, and a smile lands on your face. I land next to you, and whisper in your ear. "I'm near, I'm here, I keep away your fear." And I make you mine.
1. Ruby Rose two-point-oh

Ruby Rose, the desire of everyone in school. Not only is she adorable, but she has grown during the small time she has been there; Beacon Academy, that is. People know not too court her or go near her when Yang's around, but that doesn't stop some of the braver types.

To start off, though, we will start by describing the changes she has gone through; where Ruby barely used to stand at five foot, she now towers over her teammates and friends- even teachers- at six foot one. Her chest grew to be not as big as Yang's, but extremely noticeable with what she wears; the corset she wears had to be tailored to her new body height, and the chest area is a bit...form-fitting.

Weiss was literally the smallest person in Beacon now, where Ruby used to hold that title; to be perfectly fair, though, height didn't seem to bother her that much. The only thing that did was that she was...lacking...in the chest department of things.

Of course, she was envious of Ruby's growth, but not envious of the amount of attention- clearly unwanted- she would receive from both the boys and girls of her year. Even some second and third year students took notice, and some hounded her for dates and 'alone time'. Yang had to beat many a student with a stick- of course she would _actually_ use the sharp end- more than once, but somehow, she saw her sister's hounding as a blessing; she got to practise her aim with her hands a bit more every time she beat someone away.

She didn't know, along with Ruby, that her own friends and even people amongst her team had feelings for her. And so it was, with this small revelation that Ruby Rose- the youngest to ever attend beacon Academy- was, somehow- although unwillingly- the sexiest person to ever attend, and therefore, the desire of every single student on campus, and even those off campus.

Ruby wasn't blind to this though, and saw it as a good thing; it showed that everything people ever said about her never being hot or pretty were wrong. To have an _entire school_ dying for affection was rather a good thing, even if she had to suffer inane questions and calls for dates. As such, she was sat, alone, in the dining hall, picking away at her steak while she waited for her team to grab their food and join her, along with her friends, team JNPR.

She didn't notice team CRDL walking over, grins plastered on their faces. Just as she stabbed the fork into her steak, she huffed. That was when Cardin sat next to her.

"Hey there Rubes; I couldn't help but notice-" he was stopped when Ruby raised a hand. She gently plopped a bit of steak into her mouth and chewed, before swallowing and looking at Cardin with the darkest look she could muster, which was worse than Yang's angry face.

"Listen Cardin, piss off because I don't have time to deal with you and your band of retarded monkeys right now. Get lost before I use Crescent Rose to neuter you all." And just like that, they disappeared, whining and running away in fright. Yang and the rest of team RWBY, along with team JNPR all watched as Cardin and his team ran away in terror.

"I wonder what that was about..." Yang said, then grabbed Russell's shirt, stopping him from following his team from running. "Where are you off to?"

"Y-You're sister's a goddamn monster!" he said as he tussled free of her grip, sprinting in the direction that Cardin and his whimpering, fleeing team had gone. They all looked at each other confused, before a fourth year student sprinted past, a horrified look on his face. They all shrugged in unison before walking over to the spot Ruby was.

JNPR sat down in their usual spots, with Jaune opposite Ruby, Ren and Nora to his right and Pyrrha to his left. RWBY did the same, with Weiss on the left of Ruby, and Blake and Yang on the right.

As soon as they sat down, they all looked at Nora- with the exception of Ruby and Blake- who immediately started talking.

"And there we were; four thousand beowolves-"

"It was fourteen." Run corrected her throughout another one of her stories.

"-All growling; they looked at Ren-"

"-At Nora..."

"-And began to chase him! Then, I whipped out my hammer and smashed their skulls in!"

"I sliced all of their heads off from behind while Nora kept them distracted." Ren was pretty passive throughout this, but he could see Ruby eating the steak, alone, out of the corner of his eye. She finished, ignoring the strange looks everyone around the dining hall gave her- save for her friends and team, who was listening to Ren recount the actual tale- and left the room as silently as she had been eating there.

She headed to the training room, but in the corner of her eye, she could see CRDL pushing Velvet Scarlatina, the harmless rabbit Faunus, around. She knew they picked on her because she was a Faunus, but it still irked her that they bullied her because of being born. She had no choice if she was born that way or not, so why should others pick on her because of it?

Racism was just stupid to her; it made no sense.

She sighed, heading their way as they pushed her around, ignoring her pleas to stop.

It seemed she wouldn't get to train today; at least she had them to take out her frustration on.

She walked over, but watched as velvet actually fought back. It seems Cardin didn't like that, so he hit her over the head.

That was the last straw. Velvet was a nice person, and Ruby wouldn't blush or be embarrassed if she said she was nice looking- facts never did that to her. For Ruby, since her body had grown, had attention form people because she was human, and she had a biggish chest. Velvet would probably get the same attention- though she wouldn't wish this on anyone- if she was human, which made her sick. She was a nice _person_, not Faunus, or animal; _Person_. That didn't matter; race never did to her or yang. It just came down to what kind of person you were.

Without warning, she unsheathed her Crescent rose, loaded it with a dummy round, and pulled the bolt of her gun, causing a loud click to emanate through the hall. As Cardin turned his head towards the noise, he and his team froze in place at the sight of Ruby pointing Crescent Rose- that bastardly scythe- at them, locked and loaded to shoot.

His hand remained with a vice grip on the Faunus girl's ears, still keeping it in a crushing hold, and not letting go.

"Let her go, and walk away right now." Ruby spoke, her voice and expression so dark, so evil, that even Velvet shuddered along with team CRDL, who all looked at Cardin. He hid his face of horror behind an empty, shaky smirk of false bravado.

"We both know you won't shoot."

Just as he said this, Ruby pointed her scythe at Dove, and without flinching or hesitating, shot him. Since it was a dummy round, it hit off of his aura, but the gun was so powerful it knocked him flying into a stairwell, rendering him unconscious.

Cardin froze again, his bravado gone. He stared, wide eyed and shocked at Ruby, who then pointed the gun at him. "Now, let go." She ordered, with malice and hate filled into each word. He was too frozen to do anything, so Ruby sighed and again, without hesitation, shot him.

As soon as the bullet hit, his hands came loose just in time for him to be sent flying into the knocked out body of Dove. As he hit, his head whacked off of Dove's, and he, too, was knocked unconscious.

Ruby swiftly sheathed crescent Rose and looked at the softly crying form of Velvet, who was holding her limp rabbit ear within her hand. There were hand marks all over, but the thing that really showed that it hurt was the massive bruise at the centre of her head, where Cardin had hit her when she tried to fight back earlier when he grabbed her ear.

She walked over and knelt down next to her, whispering to her as she held Velvet that it would be okay and no one hated her. Ruby gently stroked one of the ears, and at first, Velvet froze up, but softened into it as she continued.

After velvet's tears were dried up and the Faunus had stopped crying, she looked down to the Faunus girl and felt...something. She wasn't sure what it was, so she left it to wander around in her head. She felt herself being dragged in closer to the Faunus, as Velvet was moving in as well, but something forced them both back with burning faces.

They coughed, in unison, and somehow, Ruby could feel embarrassment. She looked back to the Faunus and stared into her eyes for a second before asking her something. Whatever it was, Velvet wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Velvet; did you hear what I said?" Velvet shook herself out of her reverie and asked Ruby to repeat it. "I said, do you want to go for lunch later. You always look so lonely by yourself and...I just thought..." Ruby had no idea why she couldn't think, why being around Velvet- of all people- turned her into a stuttering mess, when earlier she was about to castrate the entire team CRDL. Maybe she would have invited Nora to shatter some kneecaps first, though.

Velvet didn't let her finish, for she exclaimed, rather loudly. "Yes!" after regaining her shy composure her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Thank god the hallways were empty. "I...I would l-like that." she looked down, bashful and worrying that her shouting would scare Ruby away.

"Umm...so...where do you go for lunch?" Ruby asked, acting as if Velvet hadn't just shouted in her face.

"Oh...well I-I go to a small cafe run by my parents..." after she trailed off, she could see the light bulb go off in Ruby's head.

"Scarlet coffee; yeah, I always go there. So...what time should I pick you up?" Ruby then realized what she said, and so began her fabled ramble of Ruby-ness. "I mean, do you want me to come and get you, or do you want me to leave you alone to go by yourself? Argh, that's not how I meant to say it! I mean-" Velvet giggled, and this silenced Ruby. Velvet's giggles were like a rainstorm of cotton candy; no matter what, you would never get bored- if you were Ruby- of the different types, but plain was just good. Velvet's was plain, and it was, to Ruby, heavenly. She needed to make Velvet giggle again.

"How... well...why don't you pick me up at seven? They don't close until eleven, and they're my parents, so..." Velvet was struggling as well. She had always liked Ruby, but since she just saved her and they had that little almost-kiss, she knew what was happening; her suddenly getting braver and braver around her, Velvet suddenly feeling happy and giggling- something she never did a lot- whenever Ruby was there; the signs were practically lit up like a neon light in a dark room. You just couldn't mistake love. Now that she thought on it, really, _really_ hard, she had liked Ruby since she first saw her; Ruby was one of the first people she ever saw, and of all of the kind people Ruby was the one that made her feel...well, like velvet. Not like her nervous and stutter self, no, more like a braver, happier version; Velvet two-point-oh.

"S-Sure..." after another minute of awkwardness, velvet bid Ruby goodbye, and Ruby, her, and as Ruby walked off, a feeling of emptiness- after she left velvet- came to her, and a sudden realization that she knew would cripple th entire school if not handled soon came to her. Like Velvet, the signs were there, and she didn't see them. it should have been obvious the way her heart would quicken as if it were running a marathon over her chest when she was near or even in sight, or the way that when she was talking to her, a feeling of happiness washed over her, and her cheeks would burn and her thoughts would centre on Velvet and she rambled; the signs were practically painted all over her, and she still ignored them.

She made sure that velvet was out of earshot- temporarily forgetting that she was a faunus- and sighed, sliding her back down a wall until she came to a hunched position. The realization made her squirm with sudden uneasiness, and she just had to say the words out loud. "Oh my God, I love velvet."

She didn't notice velvet stop in shock for a minute, before she started to walk again.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby was preparing to go pick up Velvet, but realized she had no way to get to her; and suddenly, Yang became very useful.

"Yang... can I borrow Bumblebee?" at the pure mention of the words 'borrow' and 'Bumblebee' in the same sentence, Yang's head shot up, as she cast an accusatory glare at Ruby.

Inquisitive, Weiss asked for her, while Blake just read a book. "Why do you need the bike? Can you even drive it?"

Ruby and yang looked at each other before looking at Weiss, then both began to snigger.

"Weiss," Yang started "What kind of sister would I be if I didn't teach my Rubes to drive the bike I was gonna-" before she could say any more, she stopped herself.

"Yeah, so Yang, can I borrow her for a while?" Ruby asked. She was bigger than Yang now, by an inch or so, but still it was noticeable, so Ruby had to actually look down to her sister.

"Sure, but why?" Yang held the keys out to her sister, who took them before answering.

"Well...I'm going out to lunch."

This caught the entire team's attention. "With who?" Blake asked.

"Where? Weiss inquired.

"On a date?" of course Yang would ask that.

She looked at Blake "Velvet," she looked at Weiss "Scarlet coffee" she the looked at Yang, an decided to tease her "It might be..." and with that, she left three very confused teenagers in their dorm, leaderless and annoyed- that was Yang- at her vague answer.

Ruby forgot one thing; her purse.

Just as she opened the door, Blake threw her the bag, wished her a good night, and closed the door, leaving Ruby to be the confused one as she made her way down to beacon's garages for students vehicles.

Velvet, right now, was worrying on if Ruby would get there.

Ruby didn't know she would be scared of motorbikes...


	2. Meet The Family

"_If I die, would you remember me as I was before? If I lost, would you tell me I won? If I drowned, would you give me air? I believe you would, and I love you for it." _

(^^^^^^)

Velvet wasn't exactly panicking; in fact, she was unusually calm as she sat outside her small apartment, waiting for Ruby to arrive. It was five minutes before she was scheduled to pick her up for their not-yet-date-date, and she was...calm; it was a worrying state of change for the Faunus, but she, nevertheless, made sure to check everything. She made sure she wasn't overly dressed but wore enough so she looked like she was there for fun. She didn't wear a lot of makeup, but did make sure to lightly dust her cheeks. She had a small handbag for paying for the food, but she could imagine Ruby being all 'I'm going to pay, you just sit back and watch me be badass' and...Oh god, she wasn't panicking, she was becoming a slight optimist; she thought of all the good things that could come from this, not the bad or that fact that this wasn't actually a date.

Still... the words Ruby had spoke when velvet walked away remained in her head: "_Oh, God, I think I love Velvet."_ That was, well, unexpected, considering Ruby had the entire school after her so she could practically get any person she wanted; her body- Velvet wouldn't mind saying- had grown rather attractive over the course of her time staying at Beacon. Her attitude had certainly formed into stoicism with the occasional laugh or childish giggle, and she would become rather violent towards Cardin and his team of bullies; it was about time someone stood up to him, in her opinion.

But still, those words had sent a chill up her spine- the good kind- and paralyzed every single emotion she had into one; sweltering happiness. Her team hadn't been formed yet, so here she sat, outside her one bedroom apartment, dressed in her casual clothing- a small, red and brown T-shirt with blue jeans and red and black trainers- whereas ruby would be coming all the way from her team-filled dorm room, on an unknown vehicle and probably dressed in clothing that would give velvet sudden nosebleeds.

Well, maybe not nosebleeds. She had thought about _that_, but just not enough to be abnormal of perverted.

Just then, a purring engine, wrapped around sheets of metal to form a motorbike sped in her direction. For a moment, she thought it was someone else; well, that was before she saw the distinct yellow and black pattern of Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee.

She began to turn into a pessimist; maybe Yang was here to tell her that Ruby had something to do and couldn't come, or she didn't want to anymore, or-

Her thoughts stopped when she saw Ruby pull the motorcycle up on the curb.

She was wearing a small red and black trench-coat with the usual insignia of her symbol on the left breast side. She wore some red and black jeans, and some black trainers. Her hair was done in the usual way, save for it being slightly windswept due to her riding here with no helmet on.

"Hey, Velvet, you ready to go? I, for one, am starving!" Ruby exclaimed. Since she had gotten to beacon, she had calmed down to almost be as stoic as Ren, barely ever showing emotion, save for anger or annoyance, and would crack the smallest of smiles whenever Yang tried to cheer her up.

Ruby was the tallest person in Beacon, and if velvet were to stand next to her, her eyes would be at level with Ruby's chin, but that didn't really matter; being tall for Ruby was a good thing, and Ruby being tall was a good thing for velvet.

Then, the unforeseen happened; Velvet giggled. Ah, that sweet giggle was enough for Ruby to get off her bike and begin her tirade of, what Weiss would call, 'royalty mocking'. Of course, it was all in good fun.

Ruby bowed dramatically. "Come, milady, your noble steed waits!" Velvet giggle even more, something she was not used to doing and it sounded heavenly, as if the Gods themselves had forged this girl's giggles from the highest cloud in the sky, making it unbearably cute. "Ah, stop giggling! It's too cute!" Ruby was pretending to cover her ears, but couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

Velvet just giggled even more and hopped onto the bike's rear passenger seat, Ruby following afterwards, sitting where she should in front of Velvet and switched the ignition to the bike on. "Okay, Velvet; just put your arms around my waist and hold on tight." Ruby instructed as she revved the engine.

Velvet did so, but before they left, Ruby grabbed something from behind her. "I stopped off on the way to grab a helmet for you."

As Velvet put the helmet on, she noticed that there was extra room for her ears, but the colour of the helmet was plain; it seems that people didn't care that Faunus had taste in colour too. She couldn't blame Ruby though; Ruby's heart was in it, and that's all that mattered. Wait, why wasn't Ruby wearing a helmet as well?

"Umm...Ruby, why aren't you w-wearing a helmet?" Velvet shyly asked, and her answer was the rev of the engine.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Ruby shouted, and just as velvet tightened her hold on Ruby's waist, the bike sped off in the wind, howling as it sped towards the small cafe/restaurant her parents owned.

At first, she was screaming the entire way, but Ruby slowed down slightly, and it soon became fun; she was actually laughing her head off at the absurdity of Ruby swivelling her head around when she saw something to her side, or the funniness of Ruby shouting for Velvet to cling tighter so she can lose more blood flow.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the cafe, Ruby laughing as she got off and Velvet emitting small, child-like giggles.

"We're here, milady." Ruby reached up and took velvet's hand, dramatically helping her form the bike.

"Ruby, seriously..." she put on her best Weiss impression. "You're such a child!"

"Oh Weiss, if only you saw how you look right now. You look like a small, cute Faunus girl!" Velvet stopped her small bouts of giggling and walked over, staring Ruby in the eye. There were so many emotions welling inside after she called her that, and most of them were exactly as she was showing; relief and confusion wrapped around sadness.

"You called me cute..." she whispered, small tears welling in her eyes. Ruby immediately went to work on wiping them clean with her thumb. "No one's ever called me cute."

"I called your giggling cute earlier." Ruby pointed out softly, thanking the heavens that there was no one out tonight, otherwise this would've become awkward.

"But...But...you just...no one's ever called me cute." Velvet said again, causing Ruby to laugh slightly.

"Well everyone is just jealous of your cuteness, so you just leave them in their world of denial." Ruby said, wiping the last tear from Velvet's cheek before grabbing her hand and leading her inside the small cafe.

The cafe was really much of an American diner-style place. The booths were set up to line the windows, with a small bar off to one side of the place. To her right, as they walked in, was a small radio, and it always told the news and played low, rumbling music. A large bar-type place and a small kitchen area was seen to the centre of the room, and a waitress with small, fox ears atop her head rushed around getting everyone's orders.

Upon seeing Ruby, she walked over and embraced the taller girl in a hug, confusing Velvet.

"Ruby, you're back." she released her from the hug and walked the two of them over to Ruby's usual spot. Since Ruby was a regular here-in fact, the amount on money and the time she spent here is what paid for the new bar in the corner- her and the waitress, revealed as Sharon due to her name tag, had an unspoken agreement where the corner in the farthest side of the cafe was Ruby's private spot; an area where she and ruby could talk for countless hours on end without worrying about her boss shouting at her to get back to work.

It was a good job her boss was nice, otherwise she would have been fired six times over for the amount of time she spent with Ruby in the corner, talking and laughing. In fact, Ruby was quite the friend with the bosses of the place, and they would usually come out to join Ruby whenever she came in; the usual patriots of the cafe knew Ruby enough to like her and some would even go and make small talk with her.

To say in short; Ruby was extremely well liked in this little place, and Velvet could see it when everyone turned their heads to greet her.

As Sharon led them to the spot Ruby called her own, she sat down opposite them both. "So, who's this?" she motioned to Velvet, who suddenly had a very big nervousness take over.

"W-Well...I'm V-Velvet Sc-Scarlatina..."

"Ah, so you're the boss' little girl are ya? Nice to meet you." She looked back to Ruby, and for the first time, saw a trench coat draped over her. "What's with the coat?"

"Trench coat..." Ruby corrected, before going into a hushed tone. "...you remember that little project I told you about?" after Sharon nodded, Ruby showed her a small, red and black watch that seemed to pulse a low, soothing light. "I made her."

"What's going on?" velvet asked, but it seems she was ignored, and so left to grab some drinks form the bar- orange juices of course.

Sharon whistled before looking at the watch. "So, you decided to make it a girl did ya? Good on ya, I knew you would." 

Ruby nodded, and pressed a button on the side of the watch, displaying the time. "Yeah, but I still need to get her voice module working properly. She sounds too...monotonous. Even if she's not properly functional, she still needs my attention." Sharon didn't seem to understand but nodded anyway.

"So, how's it goin' at Beacon? Still being hounded by the dogs?" Ruby, at the mere mention of beacon, smashed her head against the table's top so hard she left a small, forehead shaped crater as she lifted her head up.

"Please, never mention that god-awful place filled with hormone-fuelled teenagers again until I hit twenty."

"Geez, that bad...?"

Ruby gave her a deadpan stare. "You _know_ how bad it is. Firstly, me being taller than everyone means I get wonderful views of some of the more...revealing clothed people's...breasts. Secondly, I'm hounded day and night by, what Weiss calls, 'suitors'...the only thing they want is to get me _out_ of a suit." At this, Sharon chuckled. "Lastly, I think even my own teammates- minus my sister, of course- like me like that. Blake gives me these weird stares, and Weiss is being awfully nice to me a lot..."

Sharon gave her a pitying look. "Wow...you really do have it bad. You should leave then; no one here gives you grief, and if they do, unleash the new toy on them. You could work here."

"She may not be working, Sharon, but don't call her a toy." Ruby snapped back at her friend, who gave mock surrendering poses to stop the verbal onslaught she was sure to receive.

"Well...what have you named her?"

Juts as Ruby was about to tell her, she saw velvet come back with three drinks, one precariously held within one of her fingertips.

"Hey, Sharon; could you go get them, I wanna scare them this time."

"Okay...White Fag or Armed Robbers?" it seems she's been through this a lot.

"Hmm...Armed Robbers this time..." Sharon looked as if she were to steel herself for something.

"Okay, Rubes do it."

"Um...what are you gonna do?" Again, she was ignored.

Ruby looked Sharon in the eyes and distorted her face into an angry glare- something Ruby never did because she rarely ever got angry- and immediately Sharon went white and began shaking. She sprinted over the counter and charged to the other side of the cafe, vanishing behind a door.

"So...what's going on?" Velvet tried again.

"You wanna see something that your parents have never done before?" Velvet nodded, and Ruby began a countdown. "Three..."

She stood up, and walked over, velvet following her as they stood over the counter, peering through the door.

"Two..."

Velvet looked at her and then to the door, and, she didn't know hwy, but instinctively she moved backwards.

"One." As soon as Ruby hit one, the door flew open with a rabbit Faunus and his wife, wielding shotguns. They screamed a war cry as they charged out and stopped, blinking a few times when all they could see were staring patrons and Ruby, curled up in a ball, with Velvet laughing her head off as Ruby clutched her sides while on the ground, spinning back and forth laughing her little red head off.

"What...?" The woman looked to Sharon who was clutching a hand- fruitlessly- to stop the raging laughter.

Ruby propped herself up with a hand, still laughing her head off as Velvet edged back off into a corner and giggled silently.

The man spotted Ruby and started to chuckle himself at how easily they had been played. The woman was not so happy. She wasn't furious, but with the armed robberies happening lately, she had actually loaded the shotgun this time. She could have shot Ruby and not known.

Ruby was like a second daughter to her, a very nice, human second daughter of whom she would actually adopt if it meant helping Ruby; in fact, she always kept those small adoption wavers in the back room...

"Too...easy..." Ruby panted, before hopping over the counter to wrestle Sharon to the ground.

"TOO EASY! TOO EASY!" they both chanted, laughing even more until the woman finally relented and began to giggle. Ruby noted oddly that she and Velvet had the same type of warm, bubbly giggle. Velvet went over to say hello to her parents and talk while Ruby and Sharon calmed down. They stood up, smiling.

That was when Velvet noted that the patrons of the cafe were oddly quiet...

Then the sound of a gun's bolt being pulled back resounded all too well through Ruby's ears... she had heard that sound plenty of times, simply because her weapon was a bolt-action one. But this sounded as if it would belong to an automatic weapon...

...and then she saw the barrel and clip of a gun, and her smile faded.

(^^^^^^)

**So, how's it going? Just added another chapter. Now, I regret to inform you all, but I'll be going away for a week, so this story- as all the others I have- will be put on hold for a while. Hope you enjoy, though, and comment and review to your hearts content. **

**Disclaimer...Don't own RWBY, but I really wish I did. **

**Green: Don't I get to say anything?**

**Me: No, they don't need to know who you are yet.**

**So see ya'll in about a week or so! **


	3. Shot in The Dark, And Promoted Too

**So...it's been an entire week, and I'm back from holiday. So, to kick things off, I'm releasing two chapters for ya'll...**

**Sorry, one minute...**

**GREEN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!**

**Green: yeah, what?**

**Me: introduce yourself, dipshit.**

**Green: so, hey guys. Well, this is how it goes; whenever rwbybomb is working on one project, I'll be working on another of his/hers...to be honest, even I don't know his/her gender. Anyway, the ones I'll be working on are...umm...**

**Me: the ones that I don't like doing, like...y'know...straight fics.**

**Green: oh, you mean the one with Ruby and-**

**Enough! So, we'll let you guys read. Oh, and please review, I could use them.**

**Green: WE could use them!**

**Me: yeah, you tell yourself that...**

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

**(^^^^^^)**

In retrospect, she should have imagined something like this happening; a robbery would be one of the ways that she imagined her perfect night would be ruined. It was up there with a car crash- or motorcycle crash- and a killing of sorts. At least she had an idea planted in her head when the gun was pointed her way. She saw the man was at least five foot eight, a couple of inches smaller than her, but about chin height or so, so he was more than capable of fighting her; whether he would win is a different story. Ruby had been training extremely hard since her new...growth spurt, and had adopted a new weapon and style to using it.

Said weapon was what her watch was part of, which she was subtly reaching for. Sharon saw this and tried to get the robber's attention by moving to Ruby's spot, but at the same time, keep Velvet and her now shaking-with-fear parents covered from gunfire, should they choose to fire their weapons.

There were four of them in total, all wearing White Fang armour and helmets, wielding Mac-10's and one had a military grade M4.

The one with the M4 seemed to be the leader of the little group, as he was pacing with his weapon hoisted over his left shoulder, a red and black paint job on his shoulder, signalling he was a high up member of the White Fang. Velvet's mother seemed to notice, as did everyone in the bar and immediately they all began panicking.

"What do you want?" Velvet's father, Rufus, spat. He clearly disliked the White fang, and with good reason too; they were terrorists, giving a bad name to the Faunus species.

The leader stopped pacing and immediately glared at him. "You, You're a Faunus that services humans. You need to be punished." At this time, Ruby had reached her watch with her finger and pressed a button on the side of it, a low, enthralling hum emitting from it, capturing the leader's attention.

"Aren't you White Fang guys supposed to be servicing the Faunus, by fighting for equality?" after the room grew silent, Ruby continued her tirade. "That's what I thought. These two Faunus and the lovely waitress here are all working towards that equality very easily, and _without_ bloodshed. You say you fight for the rights of Faunus, but how are you doing that when you endanger Faunus lives?" after Ruby said this, she started slowly walking towards them, her hands now lowered in her trench coat pockets, concealing what her watch had transformed into.

"Stop right there!" the leader said weakly, the other members of his group just standing, as if mulling over the information she had just spewed at them.

Ruby ignored him and continued forward. "You call humans murderers and monsters; you're the ones bombing hospitals, blowing up trains and stealing Dust. Some humans are racist, sure, but have you seen those that aren't?"

"No such humans exist!" the leader shouted defensively.

Ruby stopped walking. "Look around you. Do you see these humans and Faunus getting along? Yes. Do you see them fighting and swearing and throwing racist words at each other? No." She took a few steps closer, so now she was face to face with the leader. "Now, can I ask you one more question?" she inquired, her face still sweet and innocent.

"What?" he said meekly. All of Ruby's aforementioned points had hit him hard.

Ruby left the transformed watch in her pocket and raised her hands to her head, ruffling through her hair and perking up two more ears; Wolf ears.

"Are you going to leave, or do I have to make you for interrupting my visit? I come here a lot, y'know? All of these humans I would take a bullet for, and they would take one for me too. So ask yourself this, then kindly leave; are you helping the Faunus situation, or making it worse?"

Everyone was slack-jawed and silent. The short revelation of Ruby being a Faunus was shocking to the patrons and Velvet, while the White Fang soldiers, bar their leader, dropped their weapons with an almighty _thump!_ And vanished in a hail of apologies to Ruby and the patrons, especially velvet and her parents, before throwing their White Fang gear to the floor and dashing off, one of them saying he would quit the Fang.

Ruby and the now faltering White Fang leader were head to head, both staring; Ruby was calm and collective; realising that she didn't need the weapon anymore, she reached into her pocket and switched it back to the watch, clipping it back to her wrist.

The Fang member thought she was grabbing a weapon of some sorts- which in a way, she was, but not to unleash it on him- and in one, slow motion moment, raised the weapon and fired a shot off dead centre at Ruby's chest.

That was when he saw a watch being brought out with Ruby's hand as she went to slowly dab a hand on the bullet hole oozing blood. She thought she could hear Velvet scream and the other patrons head to her position to help her, maybe someone was calling for an ambulance, but all she could hear was white noise; static emitting from her brain. She looked at the blood as the leader cowardly dropped his weapon and ran away before the cops arrived.

Her vision had small, black blots on the edges of her peripherals, and she could feel the life essence called her own blood drain from her body. Under blood loss, her legs buckled and she collapsed to her knees. Her vision faded, and before she collapsed from sheer blood loss, she thought she heard the cold gates of hell opening to invite her. That was probably the reason she liked death; she did imitate him to the best of her abilities in life, so why not visit the place he frequented while dead?

As she collapsed though, a single blond strand of hair filed her vision, recognised as Yang's...

...and she went black, and hung on the floor limp.

(^^^^^^)

It had been at least four days since the shooting, and the doctors were looking grim.

Weiss, Blake and Velvet, along with her parents and Sharon, hung outside the room leading to Ruby's hospital bed, while Yang and Ozpin were both inside, discussing matters best left to Yang, Ozpin, Glynda –who was currently present- and Ruby- if she woke up during their little meeting.

"Look, even _I_ didn't know she was a Faunus. Though, it would explain how she could find food courts and such very quickly..." Yang mused. She was slightly worried over her sister's condition, as the doctors had told her Ruby had a ten percent chance of survival. The bullet went clean through, but nicked a lot of veins and missed her spine and heart by mere centimetres. She was confident in Ruby's survival though. Already she had shown signs of living, even through slight twitches in the hand and sometimes, when Yang said something bad about her, a middle finger would attempt to rise.

"Yes, well, do you think there's a reason she might have hidden her heritage?" Ozpin asked, slightly worried for his star pupil. Ruby was, by far, the best student he has ever had- even Weiss didn't compare to her. Ruby had invented a great many things for the school as well, such as a self-sustaining prototype light generator used for searching in the caves around Beacon cliffs, or the light powered coffee machine that Ozpin possessed in his office. He had actually decided, before Ruby went out tonight, to offer her a place as a young teacher; she would of course get certain privileges, such as being classed as a teacher and not a student, and also getting a new dorm room which she could choose to bring her team to or not- he didn't fear her abusing her power in any way; the only thing he did worry about was her using the privileges to get more cookies, but to be honest, he hadn't had a cookie in years, so maybe Ruby could show him what is so good about them.

"Well...she isn't blood related, but I'm only her half sister. I didn't know her mother. She died in front of Ruby, so maybe it has something to do with that? You know, like a race thing?" Yang inquired- more of stated- to herself more than Ozpin or Glynda, who was absolutely shocked quiet by this.

Glynda had to agree with Ozpin when he said she was going to get a teacher's place in Beacon, but, at the same time, she felt a deeper connection with Ruby. She almost felt...motherly to her. She always was kinder to Ruby than anyone else, always feeling responsible or proud of her, and had actually brought this up with Ruby once. Ruby didn't seem too bothered by it, and jokingly she said that if she wanted to she could call her a daughter or something. Ruby of course, actually did want that, more than anything. She had felt a motherly connection to Glynda since she met, and for her to call her a daughter- even if not blood related- would make her bubble with joy. She had actually almost called Glynda her mother once, and even though she stopped herself, Glynda's face lit up.

Glynda whispered 'daughter' under her breath when she stroked a stray strand of hair out of Ruby's face, and saw a small, ghost of a smile on Ruby's face as she did.

Meanwhile, Yang and Ozpin were still talking. "Do you want to tell the others about her heritage, or wait?" Ozpin inquired calmly, sipping on one of his coffees from the coffeemaker Ruby made. It was heavenly, but he held his emotions in. Glynda was holding one of Ruby's hands and sat next to her. He already knew of the mother-daughter relationship they had, and thought that by making Ruby a teacher it would make things better for them. Besides, Ruby being a teacher meant she had to come to all of the meetings, and see more of Glynda and him, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel a paternal relationship growing on Ruby. He decided to keep things professional though, for the sake of if he was wrong and his paternalistic feeling wasn't reciprocated. It was fine anyway, because Ruby's real father died a long time ago, and she was living with Yang's, so if it was reciprocated, it would just make him feel that little closer to his students.

Yang eyed him as if he were stupid, but didn't say it. "It isn't our choice to make, with respect sir. When she awakens, she can decide. We already had Blake fake being human in our dorm for months, but Ruby's been doing it for years, so there has to be a good reason behind it."

Glynda, on her end while they were talking, was watching Ruby for signs of movement, anything that may indicate waking up. She might keep it to herself for a little bit though, to get some alone time with Ruby and discuss her...motherliness.

She whispered the word 'Ruby' again, and this time, she got a quiet response. Something she did not expect, but her green eyes filled with sadness and happiness at the same time after hearing it.

Ruby's head turned slightly in the direction of Glynda and one of her eyes opened slightly. "M-Mother..." Ruby whispered, but then began a small coughing fit, which drew the attention of Ozpin and Yang. Yang rushed to her side while Ozpin refilled his coffee- with what, no one knew- and handed the cup to Ruby, who took in the scent of her machine-made coffee and gulped it down, feeling her parched and dry throat soak again as the coffee worked its way down her gullet into her stomach.

"Thanks...so how long was I out?" she asked Yang, who was sitting next to her and holding her free hand, giving Glynda curious look at the sight of her and Ruby's interlaced hands.

"Well, for about four days now..." she whispered, hoping Ruby didn't hear it, and then remembering she was a Faunus.

"Four days isn't as long as I thought." Ruby mused, looking over to Ozpin who looked like he wanted to say something. "Umm...can you and mo-Miss Goodwitch leave for a minute, I need to talk to Ozpin." She asked Yang, who nodded to Glynda they both left, leaving the door closed.

Once they left the room, Weiss, Blake, velvet, Sharon and Velvet's parents all shot up.

"Well, is she okay?" Weiss impatiently asked, and everyone else held their breaths, awaiting the news that could make them break down at any moment.

"Well, she's awake, but you can't go in yet. She and professor Ozpin are having a conversation; something private." She had left out the fact that she was a Faunus, making Glynda let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

They all let out breath and awaited the time to enter the room. Velvet and her parents had also neglected to add in the Faunus detail, which Yang and Glynda both were thankful for.

Back in the room, Ozpin had sat down next to Ruby, who smiled slightly when she saw him put the cane next to her bed. He almost never left that cane anywhere without being there, so him without it in his hand was a rare treat; now if she could just get him to drop the coffee.

"So, I suppose you want to talk about these." For emphasis, Ruby flicked her wolf ears around, twitching them.

"I would like to know how you kept them hidden for years, yes, but no; that's not what's on my mind right now." He grabbed a new cup of coffee out of nowhere- was his semblance materialising full coffee cups or something?- and was about to take a sip, right before a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

He saw Ruby look at him like a deer in headlights before she let go instantly, much to Ozpin's amusement. "Sorry, a reflex; I used to do it when one of my old Signal buddies would sneak off in to the teachers' lounge and come back sipping coffee." Ozpin looked at the cup for a second before placing it on the desk next to him and turning to give his full attention to Ruby.

"Well, how about we talk about the teachers here; or, more specifically, you." He said in a cryptic manner, which Ruby just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, straight to the point then; how would you like to become a full time, full privileged teacher? More specifically, combat and weapon handling teacher?"

Ruby was slack, she couldn't think. What had he said: Something about combat? Oh, yeah, she was going to be a teacher or something. Wait; her, Ruby Rose, a teacher at the age of sixteen when she had half the school desiring her and the other half asking he rout to dates? It...Might not be such a bad thing, actually.

"...M-Me... a teacher? But...I'm still a first year, and if that happens, I'll be the youngest teacher ever, and if that happens-"

Ozpin cut her from her rambling before she could continue. "Yes, you; your grades are the best we've had here- even better than Ms Schnee's, believe it or not. Your combat skills are on par with that of a master's, considering there are only about a dozen, maybe less, masters who actually wield a scythe. Your smith skills are actually better than any of our master smiths at beacon, and your knowledge on battle formations and stances are even on par with mine, and I have been renowned for being a master strategist..." he whispered the last part to himself. " Hence why no one can beat me in chess."

Ruby pretended not to hear that last bit. "Well...I would be honoured, but what about my team? I can't leave them."

"Oh, don't you worry, you'll still have your team; in fact, due to you being a teacher and team leader, you'll get a bigger dorm for them and you can decide to share a fellow teacher's dorm, or stay in that one with them." he sipped his coffee and lay it back down on the side. "You, as a teacher, can hand out extra credit lessons and, since you're their leader, will be responsible for them; meaning, you get to become their private trainer as well as teacher for combat and weapon handling, and their team leader."

Now, if one were to see Ruby's face right now, one would laugh at the open mouth of hers. Her face was contorted into that of blank surprise, her mouth hanging wide open, ready to catch a lot of flies **(hey,** **that** **rhymed!)**.

Taking her silence as negative, he sighed and spoke the words he had practised all day. "You don't have to give me an answer right away-" before he can continue, Ruby stopped him form talking with a single word.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, completely confused.

"I accept the position." Ruby said, all playfulness leaving her voice and replaced by seriousness Ozpin hadn't seen before.

For the first time in months, his face grew a small smile and he held out a hand for her to shake. "Well, welcome aboard Miss Rose." He said, slightly more laid back than he would if she were a student. Perhaps it was lack of a coffee cup in his hand that was affecting his mind, but he felt the need to address her as one of their own now, instead of letting her be released from hospital first.

She grabbed his hand and shook firmly, cold professionalism kicking in. "Glad to be a teacher now, professor."

Just Ozpin, Ruby. Anyway, you may want to hide the ears, _professor_, your new students seem to be eager to meet you."

As he walked out of the door Ruby decided to tell him something."It was hair gel, you know."

Ozpin stopped in curiosity as to what she was talking about, cane and coffee mug back in their rightful places in his hands. She continued. "The ears, it's how I concealed them; simple hair gel." Ozpin nodded and just as he left, the rest of the people outside had stormed in, just as Ruby slicked her ears back under her hair, concealing them.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you're not hurt, Velvet. Mr and Mrs Scarlatina, good to see you alright as well."

"Us? You were shot! You really are something else, Ruby." Velvet's mother exclaimed.

"So, how you feeling, Ruby?" Weiss asked. She would have to admonish herself later about her vocabulary, but around these guys, it hardly mattered.

"Well, I have some news for you guys..."

(^^^^^)

**So, the Faunus Ruby diea was my friend's, but the Ruby becoming a teacher and Glynda having a sort of motherly outlook towards her was my idea, so let me know what you think.**


	4. Revealing Weapons, Smashing Doors

**I...uh...don't own RWBY, so don't get mad...**

***dodges plate being thrown* hey!**

**(^^^^^^)**

Ruby attracted more attention than she thought possible as she left the infirmary to be met with crowds of students and teachers keeping them back with glyphs, weapons and threats of detention. Many students were just watching with smiles of both lust and appreciation for Ruby, and one went to hold the door open to a clearly struggling Ruby, who simply nodded in appreciation for his help. She walked out, her hand clutched over the left side of her chest with one hand while the other simply hung there at the side of her body.

Velvet, Yang and Blake were covering Ruby's rear, left side and right side, while Weiss went ahead to open the doors for her. it seems Ruby being named the youngest teacher in Beacon was public news, and so it got her quite the audience with both the students, some teachers and a news reporter who hung outside the door to the courtyard, next to the big statue.

Weiss opened the door, saw the reporter, and closed it again, her face paler than usual.

"What's up, Weiss?" Yang asked, but her tone was more knowing.

Weiss looked at Ruby apologetically. "Ruby...T-There's a reporter outside."

Ruby looked at Yang, who nodded, cracked her knuckles, and barged through the doors. Team RWB stayed in the room and Velvet just looked at Ruby, inquiring with her eyes if the screams that came from the room were from yang or not, they were that high-pitched.

Ruby shook her head, as if knowing the question and answering, to which velvet just shrugged. Two minutes later yang walked back in, dusting off her jacket and taking her place next to Ruby again, smiling as if nothing had happened. She just walked in like they hadn't just heard a fully grown- assumed- man hit his female vocal chords.

Ruby just shook her head at her sister's antics and team RWBY, plus velvet, went to their dorm.

Velvet's parents, meanwhile, were having the time of their lives; Ozpin had offered them a job as the bartenders to the teachers of Beacon.

They were, to put simply, smiling like Cheshire cats and dancing like the Mad Hatter smoke pot.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby, as soon as she entered the dorm, literally face planted Weiss' bed; the heiress in question really didn't care that much, or at least, as much as she used to.

Blake sighed, grabbed a book from the bookshelf- one that was black and red, and had no cover- and threw it to Ruby, who used the arm that wasn't wrapped around her wounded chest to catch it, her face still planted in Weiss' pillow.

Velvet went and sat down next to Ruby, which was still face down In Weiss' bed, and ran her hand over Ruby's left arm, moving down to her hand and taking the book from it. She looked at the book, and then to Blake, with risen eyebrows; Blake just shrugged, clearly no explanation as to why Ruby liked this book...or why she was still face planted in Weiss pillow.

Weiss groaned. "It's a collection of fairy tales."

Ruby shot up as quick as lightning, stole the book from Velvet who squeaked, and ran her hands over the cover protectively, clutching it to her wounded side.

"They are NOT fairy tales. They really did happen!"

Weiss retorted. "No, Ruby, they did not. They're make belief." Ruby glared at her, then Yang, who was trying to get out of the dorm room, with no success.

"Then why's Yang in some of them?"

Weiss sighed. "Yang is in them because, Ruby, Yang wrote the damn book! There, I said it; your sister destroyed your idiotic brain with fairy tales!"

Ruby didn't like Weiss shouting, and went to cover her other set of ears, before remembering that only Yang knew about them now; she guessed Blake suspected, but she was, thankfully, either too reserved or uncaring to ask about them, or figured Ruby would have some sort of reason to hiding them, and so kept what she was guessing a secret.

Ruby had to appreciate that. Maybe she'll buy Blake a tuna flavoured cookie later.

"Hey, princess; don't shout at my sister like that, or so help me..." Yang rose from her once seated position and waved a fist threateningly at Weiss, who just childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

Yang growled, almost animalistic, and activated her gauntlets, Weiss taking her rapier out as retaliation; both took battle stances, and before the damage could be done, Ruby intercepted them.

"Enough! Stop it, now!" Ruby pleaded, but to no avail. Blake was watching with slight amusement and a tiny amount of worry for Ruby, who was standing in the middle of the two battle-ready huntresses in training.

They did not listen, and charged forward anyway; Ruby was stood in the middle, and to make use of her survival instincts, brought out her new weapon.

The red and black watch beeped, and right before their eyes, a long, serrated edge, single-bladed Tanto was there, in Ruby's hand. It wasn't Ruby's usual colours- red and black- and it seemed as she forged it she favoured a brighter colour scheme; a midnight blue blade, a white and blue handle and a small, red ribbon flowing from the hilt of the weapon. Along the left side of the blade was an intricate pattern of blue and white petals; on the right side was an intricately written phrase or sentence in Latin, and from each word there seemed to be blue vines spreading this way and that, joining each word together. It shimmered brightly in the light, flashing a small gleam of sunlight off of one of the blue petals.

As Ruby activated this though, she had to remove her hand form the wound, which seemed to cause her pain; Velvet and Blake were too awed to notice her wince and small gasp though.

Ruby, with a pain filled expression, pressed a small button on the bottom of the Tanto and placed her palm at the bottom. Weiss and yang were still charging.

A sudden wave of blue erupted form the blade, knocking everyone that wasn't Ruby into a nearby wall; Blake, the unfortunate, awe-stricken soul that she was, got flung clean through the door.

"E-Enough..." that explosion took a lot out of her, as it used her aura to charge, but she stood strong, a pained expression on her face as she deactivated her Tanto, it settling back into a watch, and placed her arm around her chest again, already feeling the sudden comfort of the pain dissipating. "No...No more fighting..."

Weiss looked up from her position planted in the bookshelf and gasped seeing Ruby's pain-filled expression. She shot to her feet and ran over, supporting Ruby.

As she did so, she saw Yang getting up out of the corner of her eye. "Stay where you are, brute, you've done enough."

Yang stumbled to her feet. "Shut it, bitch. Ruby's hurt because of you..." As Yang said this, Ruby erupted into a coughing fit, cursing every name under the sun that Yang had to be a fists first kind of person, and Weiss was too self absorbed to see she was in the wrong as well.

"It's...both of you're faults..." Ruby muttered.

Blake dragged her butt through the remnants of the door, thanking the stars that there wasn't anyone outside; otherwise they would get to see one of the strongest people in Beacon fly through the door like a pigeon.

She took one look at the warring Yang and Weiss, the shattered bookshelf and the sighing Ruby and came to the conclusion of ignoring them, favouring a book over getting involved. She then remembered that Ruby was her crush, and groaned inwardly at her hormones.

She walked over and gently helped Ruby onto her bed, resting her redhead on her thigh. Ruby had exhausted herself with that shockwave stunt she performed, and was out for the count. Blake ran her hands through Ruby's soft hair, and for once smiled as the two teammates battled it out on the other side of the room.

Everyone completely forgot Velvet, who was shaking in awe under Weiss' ruined bed, the image of Ruby's weapon still in her mind.

Blake, as she stroked Ruby's hair, then began to smile sadly; everyone at the school, her and Weiss included, had feelings- be them physical or otherwise- towards the young student-turned-teacher. Ruby would likely choose someone other than her, and she didn't like that.

Her mind was taken away when her hands brushed over a pair of flattened down wolf ears.

She knew it; she knew Ruby was a Faunus. Ruby always was hyper like a dog or a pup in her early weeks at Beacon, and Blake saw that when Weiss joked about her being hyper like a dog, Ruby didn't do her usual pout- she frowned, almost as if she took offence to that. It would also explain how Ruby could wolf down- pun intended- cookies in less than seconds of getting given them.

She made sure Weiss and Yang weren't looking, and she leaned down and pressed her lips to Ruby's forehead, sighed, and then ran her hands through the exhausted Ruby's hair again.

If Ruby didn't choose her to date, Blake was going to make sure no one did unless they were good enough for her; she then spared a glance at Weiss and saw her throwing punches at Yang, who was throwing punches back.

She looked down at Weiss' bed and saw velvet; Velvet looked back at her and smiled shyly, earning a small smile from Blake, which in turn got Velvet to yelp in surprise.

Maybe she should start a club about it; gather everyone that liked Ruby- only the friends- and dish out rules- with Yang's help, of course.

This couldn't go more right, in her mind. At least she had a fair shot now, and at the same time, Ruby got to teach, she got to be taught, and-

Now her mind was straying to many explicit scenarios of Ruby's version of detention.

Damn those romance novels.


	5. The Joys Of Teaching

**I...I, uh...Own RWBY?**

**Okay, okay, I don't! Just no more dishes being thrown at me, please! *Dodges dishwasher being thrown* WHAT THE HELL?!**

**(^^^^^^)**

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

_-Dr. Seuss-_

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."_

_-Lao Tzu-_

(^^^^^^)

Romance in her life was like a rocket to the face; nowhere near as graceful or as neat as it should have been, but it gets the job done. In the rocket's sense, that job is to kill a person, destroy a building or blow something up. In love's sense, it is to irritate, force upon you anguish and generally make you feel like crap that just got hammered by a sugar-high Nora. Ruby, right now, was feeling the latter, rather than the preferred former.

Death would have been a goddamn courtesy to her right about now: For she sat, at her new desk, in her new classroom, staring at the clock, waiting for her first day at teaching.

She was given the new room as an area for her to teach. It was pretty new, meaning that it had been built recently, a new addition just for her made over the summer holidays; which also meant Ozpin had been planning this for along time. There was a standardised whiteboard filling the wall next to her, a small row of eight workbenches at the far left end of the room, and to her right was a small chair that other teachers liked to call the 'pet chair'. That was usually where the star pupil sat; more commonly known as the 'teacher's pet'. A small laptop situated itself upon her desk, with a left handed pen to the left of it. To the right was a small, digital laser pointer, in case of digital presentations and the need to point certain things out.

The desk arrangement for the students was the same, or pretty similar to, the arrangement in Professor Port's room. Save for her actually having a desk and a whiteboard...and being a proper teacher. The last time she was in his class –a week ago- was the worst time of her life; she almost fell asleep as soon as she saw his moustache wiggle, which indicated he was about to start what many called, 'Port story time'.

She glanced at the clock again after making sure her red tie was fixed correctly; Ruby opted a more formal approach, and when she glanced in the mirror, she almost fell in love with her reflection; A black suit top with a red undershirt and red tie. Instead of wearing what many female teachers did- skirts or long shorts-, she went for the more practical approach to stay in her comfort zone as well as stay formal; she wore black slacks with red laced, black dress shoes. Overall she looked sexy, and not just sexy as in 'oh wow' but sexy as in 'OH DEAR GOD!' Or at least she tried to think so.

After glancing at the clock for the third time this morning, she heard the door open. _'Huh, five minutes early'_, Ruby thought, though she had a pretty good guess as to who it was. The white hair that filled her vision as well as the lopsided ponytail and the cerulean blue eyes that stared back at her made her be one of two people; Weiss, or Jaune decided to dress up again.

"Hello Weiss." Ruby greeted with as much enthusiasm as a brick on a first date with a wall.

"Hello, Professor Rose." Weiss bowed her head politely before taking up a seat in her usual spot. Well, it wasn't her usual spot because this is a new class, but it was a place that mirrored everywhere else that she sat.

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and smiled slightly, her tone taking on embarrassment. "Yeah...I still need to get used to that." After a minute's silence, Ruby spoke up. "Weiss, have you memorised where everyone sits?" an odd question, but useful.

Weiss looked at her slightly nervous. Maybe it was because she had to be taught by her partner and leader, or because Ruby was her professor and was asking her something...or that Ruby was also her crush. Either way, she felt nervousness prickle her insides. "Umm...Yes, I have."

"Could you do me a favour then; hand those out would you? I have no idea where everyone sits, and there isn't exactly a seating plan, and I'm guessing that everyone will be sitting in their usual seats for every other class, so just put them in every available seat, and then wait for class to start." Ruby pointed a bit shyly to a small pile of books labelled _'Weaponry 101; what to expect from good craftsmanship'. _

Weiss nodded, perplexed as to how Ruby could fit into her role as a teacher rather than a student so easily. Ruby, on the other hand, had to down three of Oobeleck's 'special' cups of coffee to work up the nerve to even turn up to this class today.

A mere four and a half minutes later, the bell rang out to signal her class was starting. Ruby's chest had healed thanks to her aura since yesterday, but Weiss' fist fight with yang left a rather remarkable bruise on her cheek, which she had to cover up with a story on how she fell down some stairs. Not the best way to get a bruise, but the best way to keep her father occupied with his work and not look into the fact that her leader had now become the youngest teacher in history; then she remembered it was on the news, and mentally face-palmed.

As the students began filing into the room with esteemed energy that could only come from the morning rush, Ruby sat at her desk, twiddling her thumbs anxiously before remembering what Ozpin had told her. _"Always act formal, commanding and if necessary, hand out detentions for misbehaviour."_ As soon as his rather useful and wise advice came to mind, Ruby instead chose to tinker with her watch while she waited a full five minutes for the students to calm down and pay attention.

She didn't even have to, and about two minutes in, had to stop her tinkering as she looked up to a silence never before seen in a classroom.

She stood up, and watched as many of the students' eyes began widening in surprise. They expected to see a formal teacher, but a sexy formal teacher? That was too much for their strained eyes to handle. She, of course, had her cloak clasped onto her suit, but that only served to make her look more appealing.

She cleared her throat. "Welcome, everyone, to the new class of Weapon Maintenance and Usage." Ruby had rehearsed this in her head for at least an hour, so she should be good to go. "Now, you all know who I am, so there won't be any introductions. That being said, anyone who doesn't know who I am, can you raise your hands?" there was a stunning professionalism in her voice that had people captivated.

After about a minute or so of no one raising their hands, Ruby sighed and walked over to her desk. "Okay, now, you'll all notice a book of weapons and listings of how to use them. Now, all of you pick that book up like this," Ruby grabbed a spare book off of her desk and lifted it outstretched. "Good, now promptly do this," She then aimed her hands to the floor and, just like that, dropped it onto the floor. Everyone seemed all too happy to copy this- Weiss and Blake being confused exceptions- and dropped it with a resounding thumping sound onto the hard wooden floor.

Weiss, after gently laying her book on the floor, was about to raise her hand to ask the meaning of this, before Blake spoke up next to her. "R- Professor, what is the meaning of this?" her tone was far form accusatory, more of curious.

Ruby blinked; clearly she hadn't expected anyone to ask her questions. "Because, Blake, why read form texts when you have a walking, talking, encyclopaedia of weaponry as your teacher?" everyone seemed to quiet after that. "Good, now, if everyone could take out their weaponry and place it on the desk in front of hem, we can begin. "After everyone shared a nervous glance and placed their weapon on the desk, Ruby nodded in approval, her instinctual weapon fanning at bay for now.

"Good now, can someone tell me the three basic properties of the three major Dust types and their main uses?" of course, as expected, Weiss raised her hand.

"Yellow Dust is used for weapon propellant, as a sort of gunpowder. Green Dust is used for healing and replenishing aura reserves at a faster than natural rate; lastly, blue Dust, which is used from energy to a sort of oil for weapons maintenance." Weiss said proudly, and after a small nod from Ruby indicated she was right, she felt slightly...flushed.

"Weiss is, indeed, correct. Can anyone other than her though tell me about the three _other_ types of Dust, and their uses?" when no one raised their hands, Ruby sighed and remembered everything she memorised from the countless weapons magazines she read from. "Black Dust; used to lace bullets or certain types of blades with incendiary purposes. White Dust; used to help the blade move faster. Orange Dust; used to give a bullet or blade electrical conductive properties." Ruby took a breath, admiring the still silent class. "Now, can someone tell me a type of Dust I may have left out?" when no one answered, Ruby scanned the room; her eyes came to rest on Cardin, who was currently mocking Jaune at the back of the room.

"...Cardin, thank you for volunteering! Now, can you tell me the answer?"

It was obvious by Cardin's expression that he knew he had been caught, but his stubborn pride was too much to let him be caught that easily. "Aren't you a little young to be teaching?" he sneered.

"Aren't you a little old to be acting like a two year old?" after a short time of 'ooh' from the audience they had captured, Ruby asked him again. "Cardin, what is the answer to my question?"

Cardin shot Ruby a dirty look, but seeing how she was his new teacher, he let it slide, but didn't give her the answer. "The answer; do you even know it?"

"Of course I do, I'm asking if you do."

Ruby sighed. She didn't want to use her teaching abilities to their fullest, but it was a pretty bad situation she was in. "Cardin, don't make me give you detention for holding the class back. Now, can you answer or not?" she snapped, causing Cardin to acknowledge the threat of detention.

"Detention on what grounds?" he smirked, thinking he had her.

Ruby smirked herself, hearing nothing but silence in the room, indicating the class was listening to every word. "Grounds being that you, firstly, are holding the class back by stalling. Secondly, I caught your remarks to Jaune Arc just then, and unless you would like an instant detention for bullying, you're going to tell me the answer to my question." She crossed her arms and stood there, tapping her foot. Her crossing her arms over chest though had, unknowingly, caused her chest to puff out slightly, making her chest seem slightly bigger.

She thought she saw someone at the side of her let out a squeal and hold in a nosebleed, but this was far more interesting.

Cardin, seeing he was caught, just slumped in his chair and shook his head, indicating he had not been listening.

"Five minutes after class, Cardin." Ruby then walked off, and while the lesson continued, she thought she could get used to this.

Teaching was fun.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby, as the day was ending, untied her tie and wrapped it over her shoulders loosely. A stack of paperwork was in front of her, and a small cup of coffee- courtesy of Ozpin- was in her hands. She took small sips, waiting for the five o'clock bell to ring, indicating teachers could turn in.

It being her first day meant she didn't have to attend the after school meeting today, but she did have to sign off some of the paperwork.

She was looking over a rather well designed weapon by Blake; a small, double edged dagger that, with the right motor functionality, would switch to a sawn-off shotgun. It was rather complex to the untrained eye; thankfully Ruby's was the most trained out there. She spotted two flaws, and used her red pen to write them out on a sticky note, and would then relay them to Blake later, point out the flaws and tell her- and the class- each and every one of their flaws, and how to deal with them. The design though would be something on par with Weiss', which was a different ballpark altogether. Before she could swing her bat at that particular ball, though, a loud knock came on the door.

She turned her head to the door that led to her classroom. "Come in." She called, and not a second later, Glynda stepped through.

"Hello, Ruby. Just seeing how your first day at entering the teaching world has been." Glynda had a soft smile on her face.

Ruby's strained smile gave it away to Glynda right away. "Not as bad as I thought it would be. Hey, can you give me a second opinion on this?" Ruby flashed a small smile and raised the hand with Weiss' weapon schematic on it. rather than create a new weapon, Weiss made a schematic for her rapier, hoping to upgrade it.

Glynda walked over, took one look at this, and shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't even know where to begin."

"Yes, well. I, being the weapon expert out of us two, can easily tell you this is some expert level schematics Weiss has made." Ruby put it down and showed a more simplified version to Glynda. "This is a simple version of it I wrote down, in case."

Glynda shook her head again. "Sorry, but I still don't understand it."

"Exactly, this is too advanced for me to simplify with drawings. Weiss is working on some expert level stuff here, and...well...she shouldn't be." Ruby scratched her chin. "This is a really good thing, don't get me wrong, but this is...well, it's too good for anything she'd write down."

Glynda caught on. "You think Weiss Schnee, the second smartest person in Beacon, is cheating?"

"No," Ruby shook her head. "I think she's trying too hard." Ruby looked at Glynda in the eye. "Never mind, so...anything new?"

Glynda chuckled as she leaned against the whiteboard on the wall, laughing slightly at Ruby's choice words. "I could ask you that. how is the chest?"

Ruby sighed and tapped the wound, wincing afterwards. "Getting better, but the pain is still there. I got a neat little scar from my Aura healing it, but other than that, it's just gonna take time for the pain to go away."

"I see, well, I'll talk to you later."

Glynda walked out the room, a small smile on her face.

As she left, Ruby ran a dry hand over her hair, making sure her ears were slicked down before locking the door and making her way to her new dorm to meet with her team.

(^^^^^^)

Team RWBY, as Ruby made her way there, were sitting in the new dorm. It wasn't any different from their old dorm, aside from a built in kitchen, a small lounging area, and a shower.

"Wow, Ruby gets some cool perks with teaching huh?" Yang asked to no one in particular. A small bruise, albeit slightly faded, was imprinted on her forehead, evidence of yesterday.

Blake just admired the new bookshelf, filled already with some classic literature; she was definitely going to thank Ruby later, but the topic of a club for establishing claim on Ruby was top priority. "Guys, can I talk to you both for a minute?" it was rare for Blake to ask to talk to her teammates, but this was important.

They both turned, giving her their full attention with raised eyebrows. "I think that there's a small...dilemma..."

'_Say no more, kitten'_, Yang thought. She had the same idea from the first day Ruby started to...grow. "I know what you're going to say, so let me do it, will you? I for one think we should make a club or something."

"Why?" Weiss inquired.

"Because it's pretty clear that a lot of our friends like Ruby..." she turned to Weiss and then back to Blake, and waggled her eyebrows. "You two included." After Weiss blushed but motioned for it, Yang continued. "I think we should make a sort of...meeting; establish rules, punishments for breaking them, etcetera..."

Blake looked surprised Yang knew what that word meant.

Yang saw the look. "Hey, I can say words and know what they mean too!" after a doubting stare from Weiss, Yang sighed. "Anyway, I think we should go get team JNPR tomorrow, after class, and tell them."

"Speaking of class," Weiss started "Don't you think Ruby knew...maybe a bit too much about Dust and weapons?"

Blake pointed out. "She _is_ the teacher of the weapon class, Weiss."

The door flew open at that, and in walked a tired looking Ruby. "Yeah, and I'm also your personal trainer." She mumbled as she walked over to the shared kitchen, grabbed a soda and popped it open, nursing it between her hands.

"Wait...what?" Weiss and Yang said in surprise at the same time.

Blake just smiled. maybe there wasn't a need for that club thing after all; this could be a way to get closer to Ruby.

"You heard. I'm to teach you how to effectively fight in combat on your own, and teach you how to wield different weapons if the time calls for it." she said monotonously, sounding like she's said this before. Ruby sipped her energy drink while assessing the team's reactions to the news; Yang was smiling something sinister, Blake looked ready to learn already, and Weiss had her jaw on the floor.

Weiss collected herself. "No offence, but I doubt you know anything about my style of fighting; rapiers are very graceful weapons."

"So are scythes, gauntlets and katanas, but I don't see Blake or Yang complaining." Ruby pointed out, getting nods from Yang and Blake, who was still ready to learn; as in right now, literally. She was ready to drag Ruby out of bed in the morning if it meant getting trained to be better; she really wanted to see what ruby could teach her.

Weiss just grumbled under her breath as they all got ready for bed in their now separate beds.

Ruby got a queen sized bed for some reason while the others just got single beds, but they were all too tired to complain.

Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day of training anyway.


	6. Training Revelations

**Sorry I, uh...didn't update so long...college, yeah...**

**To make it up to you, I've written a poem for those of you that can be bothered to read my heart-wrenching poems. If you cry, please don't sue me.**

**Look, I'll tell you what you want to hear if you promise no more throwing kitchen supplies.**

**I...don't own RWBY *Dodges lawn mower* WHY!?**

(^^^^^^)

"_There comes a time when the world gets quiet and the only thing left is your own heart. So you'd better learn the sound of it. Otherwise you'll never understand what it's saying."_

_-Sarah Dessen, Just Listen-_

_Time is an illusion, _

_Joy a memory,_

_Hate is but a painful truth,_

_And love an epiphany._

_We see that which we don't want to,_

_We witness hate and fear,_

_But when you scream, and fight for love,_

_You can be sure I'm near._

_It's times like love you scream and shout,_

_Times you wish you forgot,_

_But love is but an epiphany,_

_So please, my dear, fear not._

_For when your heart yearns and aches for joy,_

_The great illusion of strife,_

_Love will bring it to your world,_

_And make it real for life._

_Because love is an epiphany,_

_And as you grow old grey hair,_

_Your withered body shall not forget it,_

_And your memories, always there._

_For love is an epiphany, _

_And as you breathe your last,_

_Your body holds a memory,_

_Of halcyon times long past._

_For love is an epiphany,_

_Your life has been and gone,_

_Yet somehow you still remain,_

_Within my ancient soul._

_- For Love Is An Epiphany, Me-_

(^^^^^^)

"Ruby, remind me why we're doing this?" Weiss asked over the noise of the clashing of weaponry that was caused by Yang and Blake.

Yang was currently wielding- very sloppily, I might add- Blake's Gambol Shroud, while Blake- equally as sloppily- wielded Ember Celica.

Yang took a running stab at Blake, who sidestepped and swung a rounded fist at Yang. She still hadn't figured out the firing mechanism yet, so as of now, she was swinging barely damaging punches. She may as well have been hitting rocks with a foam glove.

It impacted with Yang's chin, but only served to stagger her. Blake, unused to Ember Celica's weight and the power needed to deliver powerful hits, was swinging like a semi-madwoman at this rate. Her skin was shining and glistening with sweat, but as she looked over to the recovered Yang, she could see she was no worse for wear.

Yang may as well have taken a bath in sweat, for she was practically _soaked_ in it; her overpowered swings, along with mixed miscalculation of her weapon and the weak punches she was receiving, along with over-exertion of aura, may have caused this, but Ruby just jotted down in her small, white and black clipboard that she was unhealthy and needed more exercise. Blake was panting and huffing for breath, whereas Yang looked as if ready to collapse.

Yet, for some odd reason, neither caved or called for quits. Ruby noted this as either foolish bravado, or reckless abandon, hoping to best the other in terms of fatigue and stamina. Blake, she saw, was the more fluid of the two, relying on light attacks and less movement to fight, while Yang was all about movement, which means, to say bluntly, Blake had barely any stamina which she traded for agility and Yang had barely any agility with she traded for stamina and power.

As they continued their sloppy fighting in the background, Ruby turned to Weiss to see her looking at her with that oh-so angry-looking stare, but she was merely inquisitive.

Ruby looked at her and smiled slightly. "Well, I suppose I'm testing them against each other's weapons. Partners and their weapons that they created are an almost formidable bonding- well that along with their fighting styles, of course."

Weiss caught on and finished her sentence. "So...with other weapons and different styles...they're at their most vulnerable."

Ruby nodded her head, turning it and not taking her eyes off of the two fighters as she analysed everything about their fighting. "You see, this tests not only their ability to adapt different weapons and styles, but also their endurance against their own weapons." As Yang slashed at Blake and Blake dove to the side to deliver quick but non-damaging punches to her stomach, Ruby continued. "See how Blake is using speed with a weapon that is clearly used and meant for strength, and Yang is using strength for a weapon clearly used for speed."

Weiss nodded at Ruby's observation. "Yes, and Yang is over-compensating while Blake is under-compensating."

Ruby nodded, having yet to take her eyes off of the two fighters. "Yep. Basically, this is just to teach you how to use other weapons and styles while, at the same time, keeping your own style and weapon." Blake finally hit a powerful punch at Yang's jaw, and Yang swiftly dodged out of the way. "Now they're getting it; did you see what they just did there?"

Weiss nodded. "They finally figured out that they're going to have to fight differently to what they're used to, to do any damage."

Ruby nodded and blew the silver whistle hanging around her neck. Immediately, Yang collapsed and Blake took Ember Celica off, panting and throwing them off before collapsing as well, panting next to Yang.

Ruby walked over and helped the two up with a hand, to which they accepted, nodded to each other and briskly walked over to sit down next to Weiss, who was holding in her giggles at the amount of sweat they were drenched in.

Ruby picked up their weapons, but as she was about to turn around and order them to do laps, she spotted a very unhappy-looking team JNPR, with a very happy-looking Velvet.

For some reason, Ruby couldn't stop staring at Velvet as she approached. Her rabbit ears flopped down to one side of her face, her brown hair flowing behind them and her soft, brown eyes were centred on Ruby. Her face wore a small smile, genuine if it was miniscule. Her ears, though flopped down on her head, twitched every once in a while, adding to the adorability of the situation. To add even more adorability, the sun was suddenly beaming down on her general area, causing a small, heavenly halo-like ring of contorted sun to shift around her face, making her seem an angel.

Then she slapped herself mentally for such foolish thoughts. She wasn't even sure if she did love Velvet-even if she did admit it to herself the day she asked her to dinner at the cafe her parents were at. The heart worked like that for her. She knew many others thought they loved her, but she saw they only loved her body, which was the generic reason for her turning down nearly half the school, but Velvet- she was different; she didn't see her for her body, she saw her for who she was. Ruby Rose, not the 'Sexy Weapon Teacher' everyone else saw.

She couldn't exactly tell you when she fell for the rabbit Faunus, but she was almost annoyed by the fact that she had; love in this school was as fickle as the people in it. They were after appearances and 'assets' as opposed to mentality and tactical prowess, their minds and their hearts, what they were like on the inside, etcetera. Ruby also knew that one of the many other things that annoyed her was the looks she got yesterday from the male and even some female students; it was _irritating_.

She flashed a small smile before turning and walking towards her team. Weiss was stood awkwardly, somewhat out of place between the two other sweating and panting students. JNPR walked over, with Jaune announcing their business being there, and Velvet just standing in the backdrop.

Ruby turned to listen to him as he talked with a small annoyed look on his face. "Hey Ruby. Professor Goodwitch 'thought it necessary to impede on us the importance of training beneath our betters'. We don't even know what that means!"

Pyrrha gave him an exasperated look. "Jaune, it means that Ruby is going to teach us training, as I've told you for the hundredth time this last hour." Ruby could see the look of annoyance on her face as well, but as she looked to Ruby, Ruby thought she saw an apology for Jaune's denseness in her emerald green orbs.

Ruby giggled as they both just stood there, annoyed at being here in their spare time at eight in the morning, and sad because they could already tell Ruby was going to work them to death.

She was, but she'd throw them a lifeline before they did _actually_ die.

Ruby cleared her throat to get attention. Nora, surprisingly, wasn't energetic, seeing the look of fierceness in Ruby's eyes as she cleared her throat must've set off some warning bells.

"Okay, now since we're halfway through the training already, you'll have to catch up." Ruby explained what the others had done earlier, minus Weiss, and smiled as she heard Jaune groan in exasperation. Velvet was oddly...quiet. "Don't worry, you won't be doing that..." she heard cheers form JNPR, Velvet still quiet, before she shattered their dreams with her next words. "...You'll be doing thirty laps around Beacon." She smirked as she heard everyone, even WBY, groan and she thought she heard Yang smash her head off of the wooden bench next to her. Velvet was still staring at her with a small smile, though she hadn't made a word since. She looked closer with her Faunus vision, and saw Velvet's eyes were...glazed? with what? She thought she had seen that look somewhere before on the timid rabbit girl, but threw it to the back of her mind as she led the groaning teenagers to the start of Beacon's entrance.

She turned, lined them up, and stood in front of them.

"Now, don't worry, if you fail, you get half an hour detention...with Miss Goodwitch." She heard gasps of shock and Nora whooping, but she ignored it and started running without warning, letting the others catch up.

This day was really fun for her. perhaps she'll abuse authority a bit later and bring along her favourite drink in her favourite little red metal flask.

Hm...sounds good to her.

(^^^^^^)

It wasn't that she was showing off- okay, she was- but she also had another reason for speeding over to Ruby as soon as she started running. Rabbit Faunus naturally have a dam of stamina, so she could literally run this for an hour before staring to get tired.

Wolf Faunus were different though, which was the exact reason she was catching up with her.

Wolf faunus, in their very nature, are observant, fast, have a endless supply of stamina, keen night vision, good sense of smell and, above all, strong; wolf Faunus were the only Faunus that actually retained their animal counterpart's diets, as well as their instincts and inherent natural abilities and immunities.

She didn't know why Ruby had captured her attention so much; maybe it was because she was the first person to be nice to her, maybe it was because she was the first person to smile genuinely, not out of sympathy...or maybe it was because she was the person who had saved her life not even four days ago, and th person who had more in common with her than they both originally thought.

There was one thing though; the choking feeling that she got when someone even mentioned Ruby's name, or the sweltering heat rising in her chest and the rapid heartbeat when she was near wasn't just a crush. She knew a crush when she felt one, and this was beyond that.

She honestly couldn't deny it; she loved Ruby.

The reason she hadn't told her though? Aside from her social ineptness, or the fact that she was still struggling to find a way to tell her, Velvet didn't know if Ruby liked her back- no wait, she had heard that little confession four days ago, so what else could she do? Could she just confess it to her then and there? No, she had to think smart, she had to ask Ruby to talk to her privately and confess then, or else she would explode with all these feelings inside.

So, she determined it to herself; she would tell Ruby later, in private. Maybe at a small cafe, or some sort of romantic setting? No, Velvet wasn't sure if she was over-thinking this. Ruby wouldn't care where it happened, and neither should she, but should it be done properly or just primal instincts allowed to take over?

She saw ahead of her was Ruby, and she could feel herself closing the gap already.

At that moment, she just decided she should confess as soon a possible, preferably after this small training exercise.

Yes, she should do that...

...but she saw the way others looked at Ruby, so she needed to act fast, lest she lose her chance.


	7. Confessions Of A Rose And Rabbit

**Sorry for the long wait, and sorry to say this, but this is the last chapter...**

**..Please don't cry. I'm planning a sequel to this soon. **

(^^^^^^)

Velvet immediately regretted choosing to follow Ruby after she was done with her morning training; the others around her were collapsed on the floor, heaving and panting- Ren even threw up, clearly not used to this kind of exercise. Nora was smiling, knocked out cold, though- it was highly disturbing how that girl could smile through everything, even when sleeping. Yang, Blake and Weiss all passed out, while Pyrrha was sweating and panting heavily while trying to stop Jaune from throwing up- clearly the rigorous 'training' sessions they had helped with his stamina...

...get it?

Ruby had just entered the showers, and Velvet- the totally innocent rabbit girl that she was- was not prepared to follow her crush to the showers just to ask her out; the awkwardness of that situation began festering in her mind, and before she knew it, she was face to face with a very nude Ruby, with her back turned and clearly not noticing her presence. She must have accidentally followed her here while Velvet contemplated the innocence of her eyes and weighed her options out; right now, her only option was to stare at Ruby's clearly naked backside, marvelling in how round and soft it looked, how perky and-

"Velvet, stop looking at my butt..." Ruby's voice sounded out over the shower's noise, and it snapped Velvet out of her trance.

Velvet squeaked and, at Ruby's wishes, diverted her eyes to the side so Ruby could leave the shower and wrap her self in her red and black towel.

"Okay, you can look." Ruby was sat on a wooden bench now, opposite Velvet and smiling innocently. Velvet's eyes traced over Ruby, and her sight caught the small, inch wide scar of where she was shot- thankfully it was above her breasts, or that would have been extremely awkward.

Ruby must have spotted what she was looking at, and reached over and gently grabbed her hands, causing her to snap her brown eyes to Ruby's face.

"Ruby...I..." she couldn't get the words out, and so just sat there, like a deer in headlights, her eyes downcast and filled with regret.

Ruby just placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her to look at her with almost pleading eyes, as if begging for the forgiveness she already had. Ruby was just staring at velvet's bust, wondering, in all of Remnant, how they could get so big naturally; it was a wonder why no one went after her, instead of hounding Ruby for the entire time of Beacon.

She just internally shrugged it off, and went back to talking to Velvet. "Velvet, it's not your fault..."

Velvet just looked as if Ruby had just threatened to kick her puppy. "But...it is!" Ruby removed her hand from Velvet's hand and shoulder, and allowed the rabbit Faunus to fume. "I didn't do anything! I just let him intimidate you and he shot you!" Velvet had tears streaming from her eyes, and Ruby decided to tighten the towel around her torso before placing a hand on Velvet's cheek, wiping the tears away and smiling, causing Velvet to smile back.

"Velvet, listen; I decided to get involved, and think about it...just for a second...if you had gotten involved instead of me, then it would be you in this situation, not me. You would be hospitalised, and you would have been shot." Ruby's voice cracked at that last bit. "Velvet, you're the bestest friend I've ever had, but...can I get changed?"

(^^^^^^)

Velvet and Ruby were walking through Serenity Gardens, a nearby park that had a massive clue in its name why it was such a big and popular area; the park was practically the definition of serene, with tall, green leaved oak trees and a small lake in the middle, with birch-wood, sanded down benches and... A duck pond. In all seriousness, this was one of the few places Ruby could get away from her 'admirers' at Beacon, because if one thing was predictable about most of those oafs, it was that they were all, either genetically or just stupidly, attracted to clubs, bars and midnight skinny-dipping sessions with friends.

Ruby, the refined cookie monster she was, preferred solitude; even Weiss liked clubbing when persuaded enough- who knew? Beside the point, the sun was practically blinding them with endless rays of...sunshine. The sky was littered with black and grey clouds- Ruby just hoped it would rain after her confession. This needed to be done now or not at all. Velvet was the only person in the entirety of Beacon and maybe even Vale, who saw her for more than her newly-acquired looks and teacher status. She was like the sun, making her all warm and fuzzy; everyone else were like the rain clouds looming overhead, threatening to ruin her peace and maybe her last chance at getting the one she wants, instead of being 'chosen' by so many others.

Velvet sat next to Ruby on a bench- there didn't seem to be a lot of people here today- and reflexively snuggled her way under Ruby's arm to watch the beaming sun. She noticed, as she could feel Ruby's slow and steady heart rate, that Ruby didn't really seem to mind that much with her practically slung under her arm. In fact, it seemed she rather enjoyed it.

Now all Velvet had to do was figure out if she was ready to ask Ruby 'that' question yet.

Ruby beat her to it.

"Velvet...?" Velvet hummed in response, watching the water of the lake shimmer in the sunlight; she thought she saw a fish, but maybe she was just slightly hungry...or overheating.

"We're friends...right?" Ruby's voice had gone small; she was clearly not joking around when she was asking this= velvet didn't like it at all.

Velvet turned her head to answer the clearly distressing question. "Yeah, of course we are."

Ruby seemed to relax slightly, and her arm slinked around Velvet even tighter. "Good...because I want to...ask you something."

Velvet's eyes were shimmering in the sun, and her brown centres could be seen as golden orbs right now; how romantic.

"Would you...maybe..."

Velvet edged closer. "Yeah...?"

Ruby swallowed and continued. "Want to..."

The sky suddenly started to pour rain down on top of them, ruining the romantic mood- it was the soul reason Ruby had brought her here damn it!

Ruby sighed, switching her question with a downcast look. "..Get out of the rain?"

Velvet just looked at her saddened face before beginning to shiver, nodding vigorously. "Yes, let's go. I might freeze to death."

They both took off in a sprint towards a nearby abandoned pastry shop, Ruby practically shoulder barging the door in and slamming it shut after them, Velvet smiling and giggling at the look of a wet Ruby, who's hair was sticking up and flattened down in all the wrong places. Velvet's eyes came to the pair of Wolf Faunus ears atop her head, and she walked forwards slowly, as Ruby turned around to take her cloak off, and moved her hand.

Ruby was in the middle of taking off her cloak, before...something...she was supposed to do something, right? There was something warm and soft as satin playing through her wet hair, rubbing her ears and making her release a _purr_. A purr! She was pretty sure Wolf Faunus- or wolves, for that matter- didn't purr, but here she was, leaning against the warm thing, purring like a cat! Oh well...what was she thinking? Argh, goddamn you warm feeling! But it's so gooooooddddd...

And just like that, the warm feeling was gone. Velvet watched with mild amusement as Ruby looked around with some sort of forlorn expression on her face, tears at her eyes and her mouth downcast when she couldn't find the warm thing again. Velvet couldn't take it anymore and spun Ruby around, rubbing her ears again, revelling in the soft purring Ruby was doing. She didn't know wolf Faunus purred; she'll just ask Ruby about it later, but right now...

"Ruby?"

There was something more important to ask.

Ruby was practically bouncing her foot up and down on the ground, barely paying attention. It was now or never...

Velvet sucked in a huge breath. "Willyougooutwithme!?" Ruby's leg stopped bouncing, her grin dropped, and her eyes unglazed.

"What?" did she hear that right? She needed to hear that again, to make sure.

Velvet looked down and mumbled, forgetting momentarily that Ruby could hear her. "Will you go out with me...?"

Ruby just froze, and Ve;vet noticed.

"Oh no, I'm so, so, so stupid for asking that! oh, I'm so sorry Ruby I-"

Ruby stopped her from talking by smiling wide and large, and suddenly pouncing on Velvet, locking lips and knocking them both to the floor; the kiss was clumsy on both ends, and their hands were locked, but this, to them, was heaven.

It seemed to last for at least an hour when they broke off, smiling widely and clutching each other's hands as if for dear life. They were soaking wet, they were probably going to get a cold, they might even get frostbite...

...but neither cared.

And both locked lips again, that being the answer to the other's question.

'yes'.

'yes'.

(^^^^^^)

Ruby arrived at her new dorm, soaked through, rain dripping down her face, and her ahri matted in places.

But the smile was the thing that drew everyone's attention.

"Ruby, were you out in that-why are you smiling?" Yang was the first to answer, and Weiss just looked at her with a glare; she did NOT appreciate being dragged around and throwing up early in the morning. Blake gave her a nod before noticing the msile as wlel, and simply said.

"What's with the smile?" tactful, as always. She should pat herself on the back for that one.

Ruby ignored their questioning stares and glare and undressed, sliding into her bed and drifting off straight away, dreaming of the only person to capture her heart; Velvet.

(^^^^^^)

_Wings that fly,_

_Up in the sky,_

_So heart warming and free,_

_Like the wings of a bee._

_They flutter and spring,_

_Flap and wave,_

_Spin and twirl,_

_Past life and heartstrings._

_It shows sincerity,_

_Peace, love,_

_Shows endlessness,_

_Of combined hearts of doves._

_And so Ruby and Velvet,_

_Doves of red and brown,_

_Suddenly found their way,_

_To their heart's hometown._

_Where it belonged, _

_That is with the other,_

_And not even family could take it away,_

_Not even sister, friends, mother._

_For my wings take flight,_

_My heart soars,_

_And I stare down through your open doors._

_I land next to you and whisper._

_I'm here, I'm near, and I take away your fear,_

_But I don't need to make you mine; you already are,_

_As my heart is yours already._


End file.
